User talk:TheMightierWolf
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Boss (Guide) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jacob175 (talk) 16:54, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello there. Thank for your help in the wiki with all the edits and adding some new pages for the game. Hope we can make the game's wiki and the game itself a lot better and improved. Am very glad to have you around. Dark Kyu (talk) 15:53, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:Beta Testing Yes, there will be a version 1.2. though it'll take time since there will be a few changes. So for now, it's still undetermined. As for your question, it's mostly people I personally know from the forum, White Fang Studios. Although I'm thinking of extending it to the ones at the wiki. Dark Kyu (talk) 05:21, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Version 1.2. Beta Testing Hello there. I was wondering if you're interested in beta testing the game's Version 1.2. It is not complete, however, as it's only feature 7 chapters (the seventh chapter is only half complete though). I do add a few new additional contents (such as the Date System) and new guild quests. It should be ready for beta testing near the end of February 2014. If you are interested in testing out, you can reply at my talk page. Hope to hear from you soon. Dark Kyu (talk) 12:31, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I have good news here. It's almost ready for beta testing. It should be ready, probably at February 22, 2014. Dark Kyu (talk) 15:31, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Version 1.2. beta test is ready Okay, it's finally ready. You can download the game through this link. Hope you like it and, more importantly, enjoy it. If you stumble across any bugs and like to give a few feedbacks on the game, you may post them at my user talk page. Thank you. Dark Kyu (talk) 01:07, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I've been meaning to ask you this. Have you finished testing the game? Care to give me some feedback so far and/or report some bugs? Thanks. Dark Kyu (talk) 09:17, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Error in v 1.2. beta test I recently discovered an error on the game. Before you can start testing the game, you need to download this file. Once you download it, replace all files in the Data file with the one you just downloaded. It should be able to fix some the errors we found in the game. Also, I need to state that you can't use the save files from version 1.1. You see, I added some new scripts in the game and it can corrupt the copied save file. Hence, you have to start out from a new save file. I should've mentioned that in the Notes. Don't worry, I had added some few twists and reduce the amount of required dialogue in Chapter 1. Hopefully, the next one you can use the current save file from version 1.2. if I'm not adding new scripts.Dark Kyu (talk) 08:02, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for entrusting me with this task of testing it, and thank you for catching said error in time. TheMightierWolf 13:15, February 22, 2014 (UTC) New v1.2.1. beta test Hello there, thought it's a good time to ask. I was wondering if you're interested in beta testing Rakenzarn Tales version 1.2.1. You see, the game is halfway done, but I need some check-up to see if it's ready for release. The game still has seven chapters, but the seventh chapter is finally completed. Just needed to test it out before I can release this July. As for the new additional feature, there is the Ultra Boss. These are villains that will only appear when certain characters are in your active party, completing certain amount of Guild Quests, and after defeating certain bosses, mostly the main storyline bosses. But it's not just limited to the storyline, they're also in guild quests. Remember, the character must be in the active party, not the reserve party or you will not trigger the Ultra Boss fight. So can you beta test the game out?Dark Kyu (talk) 13:46, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Beta Test Link Just read your reply. Thanks for the reply. As like before, here's the link. Hope you like this version; don't hesitate to report any bugs or errors, okay? Thanks! Here's the link. Dark Kyu (talk) 05:15, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Version 2 Beta Test Hey there, partner! Great to see ya again! Hate to admit it, but English is kinda my first language, but I still suck at grammar.... Excuse me. *sulking at the corner for the moment* Anyway, yeah. Other than grammar, I added a new battle system and features (including the Support system). I really hope to see the game works and hopefully fix some of the bugs. https://www.dropbox.com/s/1bljna9jt7lyvkj/Rakenzarn%20Tales%20v2%20%28beta%29.zip?dl=0 You can download it here. Hate to say it, it won't be compatible with your save files from version 1.2.2. But there are some differences in the beginning just for a little refreshment. If you find any bugs or errors, you can report right to my user page. Hope you like this newest version. Dark Kyu (talk) 22:39, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Special Thanks Hey there. I want to say thank you very VERY much for your help. All the reports definitely help out :) That witch sidequest at the swamp, it is supposed to be opened at Chapter 6 (forgot to fix Negi's part). I'll definitely keep improving the game until it's fully completed. Again, thank you so much for your time, partner :) Dark Kyu (talk) 15:32, March 22, 2015 (UTC)